GSM
by moonfaerie326
Summary: She really should have known that her secret could only remain hidden for so long. Tony was a great investigator, and when it came to the personal matters of those he worked with, he tended to be gratingly nosey. Sequel to Erotica


**Title: **GSM

**Ratings:** M

**Pairings: **Of course the rather popularly coined TIVA

**Warnings: **Not safe for work – no known spoilers. Though there are a few episode tags. Major points if you find them!

**Summary:** An unidentified tag to my fic "Erotica". Tiva/Oneshot. She really should have known that her secret could only remain hidden for so long. Tony was a great investigator, and when it came to the personal matters of those he worked with, he tended to be gratingly nosey.

**Disclaimer:** There once was a boy from Nantucket…

**Word of the Wise: **Forks and toasters do not mix. Same goes for forks and microwaves.

**Authors Notes: **So, I basically just killed two birds with one stone:I said I needed the letter "G" and due to the overwhelming response that I gained in "Erotica" this is my new baby. Surely you do not _need_ to read the aforementioned fic to understand the goings on in this one, but it is recommended.

* * *

##

G S M. Alone they were three simple letters that stood in their assorted location amongst the other letters of the alphabet, but when shoved together they formed something so incredibly indulging that it was hard not to become addicted to the thin slice of heaven.

She had stumbled across the magazine purely on accident, and afterwards she would never look back. Her half brother had had a nasty little habit of leaving his business out in the open, and she had had a nasty little habit of snooping in his room to look for weapons. On one such occurrence she had stumbled across an opened magazine, one with pictures of women so beautifully real that she couldn't help but to be in awe – she had quickly realized that the key to bringing men to their knees lay within the glossy pages of the magazine. She had not hesitated in subscribing – thus began her addiction to all things _GSM_.

She found herself storing away the best issues for future reference, and tossing out the old ones after a couple of years passed by. It whetted her insatiable appetite, while at the same time it fed into her hunger for knowledge. She ate up every word that it supplied her, and drank down every picture it produced; all in all it was safe to say that she completely understood Tony's infatuation with the men's magazine. It was rather heady to own such a thing, though she was positive she was the only woman in the United States that thought so.

Still she could not bring herself to tell him of their common interest. The whole "erotica" debacle had gone down rather smoothly, and she could still feel the lingering hints of his touch upon her skin, but the insurmountable excitement that she got from keeping things hidden was enough to make her remain tight lipped out her _other _little secret. After all, teasing that man was one of her greatest achievements, and what better way was there to tease him than to hold this over his head.

She really should have known that her secret could only remain hidden for so long. Tony was a great investigator, and when it came to the personal matters of those he cared the most about he tended to be gratingly nosey. It was a rather unnerving facet he had, but she relished in it all the same.

##

"Movie night?"

She closed her book with a sigh, making sure that her place was firmly marked by a dog eared corner before shoving the rectangular object against her keyboard. After Tony had figured out her penchant for erotic novels he had taken to popping up whenever she was immersed within a good book. It was as if he was constantly attempting to fulfill some secret agenda, she didn't understand him.

If there had ever been a case of cock-blocking someone from a good book then she was sure this was it – though she really had no idea what a rooster had to do with anything, but that was clearly beside the point. "Yes, Tony. We will have a movie night tonight." Long ago she had realized that agreeing with him was in her best interests, otherwise he would continuously bug her until he got a more favored answered – or a fresh injury.

She missed the grin that had spread across his features because she had made it a point to fiddle with her book's binding in hopes that he would get the hint and leave her alone to finish up her chapter.

"Your place?" he asked, and the eagerness incased in his tone was quite palpable. She couldn't stop another sigh from falling passed her lips, because she was obviously done reading for the day.

"You will be bringing takeout over, yes?" she grinned at him over her shoulder already knowing his answer. He liked to supply the food whenever he came over to her place, he said that it was the least he could do for her hosting their movie nights. She thought that it was the least he could do for forcing these movie nights on her in the first place. He returned her look with an arrogant smirk of his own, and she wondered just what it was that he had up his sleeve.

"Of course," he intoned, pushing himself off of her filing cabinet but not before he gave her a thoroughly appraising look filled with a fire so hot her skin began to tingle. "You're not going to regret this," he promised, and she didn't bother to tell him that she had no doubt about that. She figured that was something he just knew already.

##

Chinese takeout, a six pack of beer, and an action film; this was their tradition. Tony would comment on the films merits whereas Ziva critiqued the plausibility of it all with veiled jabs of similar things she had achieved.

On the surface, this time no different from any of the other times. With the film already being half over, the takeout containers were discarded at the end of the coffee table, and they were both nursing the tail end of their second beer. Yet even with everything being the same something felt entirely new as it singed the air with its electric charge. It was clear that something was between them now, because their muscles were tense with the awareness of it all.

The rest of the movie passed in an unintelligible blur, and by the time the credits started to roll Ziva wasn't even sure what it was that they had been watching in the first place. She hoped that Tony wasn't in the mood for one of their after movie discussions because she would not have much to contribute to it.

Silence rained around the room, and neither of them made a move to shut off the movie as the main menu began to play over and over. They felt that whatever it was that had settled around them would burst if they made a move that was too sudden.

"So…" Tony stated, and something inside Ziva began to coil at the deep timbre contained within his voice.

She lazily turned her head towards him, clicking off the TV and movie with just one button – McGee had set that up for her. She could tell he wanted to speak, but he was attempting to hold himself back from voicing whatever it is he had to say to her. "What is it, Tony?" she asked without preamble because she did have that new book she wanted to get back to after all.

He turned to face her as well, a smirk gracing his face again as he stared her down. She felt the tremors that raced through her body at his heated look. "Wanna read to me again," he questioned, a hopeful look coming to his eyes.

She laughed because she couldn't help it. Because the desire she held for him was resurfacing with the way his gaze was darkening with hunger. She wanted to make some sort of joke concerning his libido, but the truth was she wanted to experience the feelings he invoked inside of her body all over again. "If you find my book, I will do more than just read to you," she smirked at him as she issued her challenge. She didn't want to appear as eager as what she actually felt, so she bit her lip and sat back.

He jumped up before she could even finish her sentence, and he was off like a rocket when it registered in his brain what he was going to be allowed to touch her again. Finally. "Be right back," he called out as he left because he fully planned on finding it as quickly as possible. The sooner that he found it, the quicker they could get started.

She sat there anticipating his return and their subsequent encounter. She wondered if she would be allowed to return his touches this go around, she surely hoped so.

When he didn't return from her bedroom right away she began to wonder what he could possibly be doing. Her book sat within the only drawer on her night table so it really wasn't that hard to find, in fact it would have been the first place she checked if that tables had been turned.

It took only a few seconds before she realized she had basically given him free reign to search her room , and she could have smacked herself. An image of him nose deep in her panty drawer had her up and moving after him. Sometimes she seemed to forget who it was she was dealing with. Anthony DiNozzo was Mr. Opportunity himself.

##

When she entered her room she felt something akin to horror take over her form, and she almost wished he had raided her panty drawer because at least she knew how to handle that.

"What happened to getting my book?" she spoke evenly, and she took satisfaction in his guilty expression. She was trying to get a hold of her warring emotions; she wasn't sure what to think right now.

"I got distracted," he mumbled, his gaze getting drawn back to the objects in his hands before he could stop himself. She took in the pristine edges that she had so diligently kept safe, if he so much as wrinkled one of them he was dead.

"I can see that." She was more than a little amused, and yet still slightly peeved, because he wasn't supposed to know about her secret stash. She was better than this.

There was a pause, one where Tony continued to look through her things and she glared at him. The more he ignored her the more she wanted to wrap her fingers tightly around his neck and squeeze.

"We have all the same issues," he stated eventually, and she bristled because she did not have issues, and he was in no place to tell her otherwise.

"I am not the one with issues here," she snapped, because going on the defensive was easy for her. It was something she had learned long ago, because if she was on the defensive a strike would not hurt nearly as bad.

His chuckles only caused her to build her walls up higher, and she was sure there was no way he could penetrate them again. He would not get away with mocking her either. "That is not what I meant," he laughed, and she crossed her arms over her chest in retaliation. "I was just saying that we _kept_ all the same issues," he held up the offending material, and her ire shifted to a new location.

Just like that her blockade fell around her, leaving her weak and vulnerable once again – well as weak and vulnerable as she could become. "You were supposed to find my book." She knew that her argument was a moot point as soon as the words left her mouth, but she was going to stand behind it firmly because that was who she was, and that was what she did..

"Which requires me looking through your things," he countered, and she was so frustrated – both sexually and otherwise – that strangling him crossed her mind again for a brief moment.

"That meant that once you found the book you were supposed to stop looking." She drew his attention to the forgotten novel on her bed, and he had the good sense to look abashed.

"You didn't say that though," he argued, and she ignored him. Instead she chose to sit down next to him as she began leafing through one of the more forgotten magazines.

She got an idea as she looked at the pictures portrayed on the pages of the magazine, and she knew that she was going to get him back for looking through her things. "You know," she smiled coyly in his direction as she came to stop on a page with a particularly attractive woman on it. "I was once approached about doing a spread similar to this one." The woman she referred to was spread out tastefully. Her half naked body was covered in nothing more than a few tight scraps of black lace, her lips were painted with a deep rogue, and her back was arched at an impossible angle that was nothing short of attractive.

"Really?" he breathed out, and she saw the trance he had fallen into as he stared at the picture in her lap. She could tell that the woman of the photograph was not who was on his mind in that moment, and she found herself quite pleased with this prospect.

"Can you imagine it, Tony?" She leaned over him breathing against his ear as she spoke. When a shudder rippled through his body she knew that she had him right where she wanted him.

"Why didn't you do it?" He sounded to be in a daze and the intensity in which he gazed at her with had her belly pleasantly pooling.

"Mossad," she stated regretfully, and she casually cast an apologetic look at the magazine in her lap. She felt him shift closer to her and she bit back a smile. "I suppose you can see why I held such disdain for those models," she pouted in his direction as though she was ashamed of what she was admitting. Her eyes widened just a little bit in order to enhance their doe-like quality, and she turned her head away from him. "It just reminded me of what I had to give up."

She thought maybe she had taken her lie too far when his eyes suddenly flashed and he unexpectedly gripped her wrist, but she soon realized that he still believed her words because he was gazing at her with such sincerity that she almost felt bad for leading him on.

"You have accomplished so much more than they have." He was looking at her through caring eyes, and she felt as though he was confessing something that she was not yet aware of.

She didn't know what to say. 'Thank you' seemed rather inadequate, and far too open in her opinion, and yet anything else would probably shatter the smoldering hazel his eyes had acquired so she shut her mouth and continued to look back at him.

"You wanted me to read to you, yes?" she breathed, and she was surprised to find herself leaning closer to him.

"Rain check," he responded adamantly. She only had a split second to be confused before his lips were on hers, causing her to lean back into the mattress due to the eagerness with which he was assaulting her mouth.

She could only fervently return his kisses, because her brain had been wiped out some time ago, and the only thing she knew now was him. It had been so long since she had tasted his lips, way too long. In fact it amazed her that the only time she had kissed him was when they were undercover, because right then as he massaged her tongue with his own she wondered why she hadn't been doing this more often.

Her hands worked quickly, shedding his shirt with deft fingers and clasping onto his belt with a sure grip. She was not going to waste another moment, the fact that they had six years sitting between them needed to be rectified and fast. She was going to make sure that happened tonight.

As soon as she had his buckle undone his pants followed suit, and she shoved them down passed his hips in order to free his raging erection to her questing fingers. The first instant in which her fingers touched his heated flesh he hissed. She wondered how long it had been since he had had a woman's touch to revel in. As she took in his clenched eyes and tight expression she guessed that it had been far too long.

"Much better than being read to, yes?" she questioned, and she gave him a firm squeeze to punctuate her words.

"God yes," he moaned out, pitching his hips forward and pushing off his pants that much further in the process. "More," he begged, and she would gladly do just that.

She knotted her hair at the nape of her neck, licking her lips as she kneeled before him with a smirk on her face. "Let me know if this makes you uncomfortable," she suggested just before she dived face first into his crotch. Her lips took to sucking and curling, while her tongue lapped quick circles around the head of his cock.

"Please don't stop." His plea rang out and she was pleased with how ragged his breathing had become; she wanted to make it worse though. She raked her teeth gently across his member, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough so that he was given the additional stimuli that caused his throat to tighten as he keened out a noise of approval. "Don't ever stop," he demanded, curling his fingers in her hair.

She smiled around him, and hummed her agreement against his rock hard erection. Her actions caused him to groan again, and she wanted to laugh at how in tune they seemed to be.

When his fingers threaded through her hair she knew that he wanted her to ease off to only a teasing caress, and when he began to pull against she knew that he wanted it that much harder. She had his tells down, and she was pleasantly surprised when he called began to worship her with his words. The simple fact sent tingles down her spine.

His breathing came just a bit faster, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving as his release drew closer. Just as he was about to go over the edge she stopped, licking her lips slowly as she eyed him like the lioness he knew she was.

"There is something I have been wanting to do all week," she whispered, and he nodded because with the way she was unbuttoning her shirt he couldn't do anything else.

His eyes were drawn to her exposed skin like a magnet, and he wanted to run his fingers over her newly exposed flesh when he saw that she wore no other garment beneath.

She shook her head at him when he reached for her, and she began working at her slacks next, her shirt hanging from her shoulders. When her pants were off she kicked them off the bed, leaving her in nothing more than her black cotton underwear and her white button down shirt.

Tony stared at her in wonder, before he took off his pants completely and laid back on her bed not at all caring that he was revealing everything to her. He gestured for her to come to him, but she ignored him, instead she began to tug at the hem of her shirt instead. "Zee-vah." His voice was strained with impatience and lust, he wanted her and she was being stubborn like usual.

"I will come in a second," she grinned at him, and she saw his eyes light up when he caught her hidden meaning. "But first, I want you to tell me exactly what you would do if you ever saw me in a spread like these." She gestured vaguely to the pile of magazines that sat on the edge of her bed, a pile which he didn't even bother to look at as he continued to stare her down with his scorching gaze.

There was a minute's pause between them, and she briefly wondered if he would deny her. He smirked at her after a second, and she felt her arousal pool against the cotton of her panties when he eyed her with promise.

"I might as well just show you what I would do," he stated, and his voice was nothing but husk that caused her to move that much closer to him.

Her knees were brushing against the outside of his thigh, and he made sure that he had her full attention before he made his move. With a quick lick to his palm he grasped his erection, and it was obvious that he knew what he was doing with the way his thumb quickly came up to swipe against the coated head.

Her body coiled, and she wasn't sure whether she should watch his actions or his eyes, because either way she was becoming thoroughly aroused as she switched between the two. The sight of him stroking himself was something she would always remember. The head of his erection was swollen, with hints of sinful red clinging to his skin as the pressure within him rose. His grip was firm, and she could see the strength within his muscles as he pushed himself further. His hips were pumping along with his fist, and her fingers twitched with the want to grasp him.

His eyes were dark, and he was watching her every move as he gave himself pleasure. The fact that he would not look away from her even as he lost himself in a haze of pleasure made her want him that much more.

"Tell me," she urged, and she hovered over him, placing her cool hand on his thigh as she began to trail them up towards the junction of his hip. "Tell me how it would make you feel."

He licked his lips, and sputtered a bit as he tried to get himself under control. He didn't try to speak any further; instead he fisted his fingers in the flaps of her shirt and jerked her forward.

The kiss he instigated was messy but arousing. Her hands wound around his neck as she let him gain entrance into her mouth, and she could feel the jerky movements his arm made as he continued to work himself over. She wondered if he would be able to stop his movements.

When they parted for air he rested his forehead against her shoulder, and she began to rake her nails down her back when she realized it caused him to release delicious gasps of breath against her skin.

"Tony," she whispered, and she could feel him shake beneath her. She wanted to slap his hand away, to take him into her body in one quick movement but she needed him to let her inside of his head first – the way she had with him.

"I can't stop," he croaked out, and she looked down their bodies to see that his fist was pumping faster, and he was quickly losing himself. "I wouldn't be able to stop," he amended thickly, and she knew that he was finally letting her in. "Ziva, I would be so turned on there would be no stopping me." His free arm curled around her hips, dipping beneath her underwear as he grabbed her rear with tight fingers.

She pushed against him, surprised at how much she liked the rough treatment he was bestowing upon her skin.

"I can't stop picturing it," he continued, and she heard as he swallowed. She knew that he was doing just that right now. "It's never going to leave my mind."

She smiled then, and she straddled his thighs as she tentatively joined her hand with his. They stroked against him together, and his eyes popped open to look at her.

"Would it be your favorite issue?" she teased, and she was surprised that his eyes darkened even further.

"I wouldn't need any other," he admitted.

Later she wouldn't be able to tell you what happened to change their position, because one second they were both taking part in getting him off, and the next he was buried so deep inside of her that the wail she let out in response was so loud she was surprised no windows had shattered.

He had ripped her underwear, not that she cared they weren't her favorite, and he had plowed in to her. She enjoyed it immensely. The feeling caused desire to swell within her, so much so that she thought she would be finished within that brief moment.

His grip was bruising against her hips, and she didn't notice as their hastened movements caused the magazines, as well as her book, to topple over the edge of the bed with heavy thuds. All that mattered was the way he felt inside of her, the way he touched every expanse in her core and caused her to cry out to the heavens.

He wasn't much better off. He had to hold onto her tight because it was his only way to keep his sanity in check. Her muscles were blissfully milking him, and the honeyed depths of her cavern caused his mind to turn to mush. There was nothing he had ever felt that could top this, and the feel of her strong thighs gripping his hips only added to it. He was very appreciative of her strength in this moment, because he could feel it in every roll of her hips.

He had taken too much teasing before, and he was going to give in at any second but pride wouldn't let that happen unless she came first. Without looking, his thumb came down and caressed her clit once, then twice, and on the third time he pressed into it with a sharp circle that caused her to jerk against him.

He watched as her face crumbled when she cried out his name in complete rapture. He allowed himself to follow her over, because the tightness she had pre-release was nothing compared to how unyielding her muscles had become after.

They lay there panting afterwards, her body stretched out on top of his while her hair fanned across her back. He breathed in deeply, trying to adjust to the ache that was already forming in his muscles. It really had been much too long.

When he was finally able to control his breathing he smirked. She really knew how to push his buttons, and he couldn't wait to figure out everything that made her tick.

"You know," he stated easily, feeling her stir against his chest as she moved to make eye contact with him. "We can still make your dream come true," he grinned. "I do have a camera."

She laughed easily, enjoying the feel of her laughter resonating out through him. She couldn't help but to think that they would be making his dream come true as well.

* * *

**FINIS**

**Another story that was the product of being hopped up on DayQuil. Well the beginning wasn't … but then I got sick and it caused the story to take a rather unexpected turn. I hope that it wasn't too strange.**

**Reviews would be amazing.**

**Side Note: **

**I am rather embarrassed to admit that the "POST" folder on my computer has somehow gained 26 items … all incomplete. It's mortifying. This should never have happened, and this is not including my 30 tabs of ideas in my "Random" section either. My incomplete works range anywhere from 300 words to 30,000 words (yes, I do have a piece that is 30,000 words and counting) whereas my ideas are just a few sentences here and there. I have gotten so bad… for that I apologize. My New Year's resolution is to knock out a good portion of these. Oh, and for those of you who might be wondering yes, Fit is among these pieces, and it currently has 5,000 words on it. **


End file.
